powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Hinelar
, formerly cybernetic scientist , a human who betrayed Earth and was appointed the leader of the Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia's Earth invasion force by Evil Electro-King Javious I. He is the main antagonist of Denji Sentai Megaranger. Plot Prior to his conversion, Dr. Samejima worked for I.N.E.T alongside Prof. Eikichi Kubota with whom he developed a series of power suits designed for combating invaders from parallel dimensions. Unfortunately, during the test run of the prototype, his beloved daughter wore the suit and was killed. The same accident left Samejima scarred and destroyed his reputation. Following his daughter's death, Samejima discovered a strange "twisted dimension" called Nejirejia, and obsessively worked on a way to cross into it. Though Kubota pleaded for him to wait until they could determine the full nature of Nejirejia, Samejima had waited long enough and used an inter-dimensional transportation device of his own design and disappeared. Though Kubota believed his former colleague and friend to have died, Samejima had not only survived the transfer but was able to rise to a leading position in Nezirejia's hierarchy. Years later, Samejima would return to Earth as Dr. Hinelar, leader of the King Javious' Earth invasion force, alongside his two creations Shibolena and Yugande. After destroying Kubota's laboratory, he appeared before the five Megarangers Kubota had chosen to defend Earth and demonstrated the extent of Nejirejia's dark science by having Bibidebi inject Rhino Nezire with a growth virus of his own design. After repeated failures, Hinelar found himself having to deal with the interference of the elite warrior Guirail whom Javious had sent to aid in the invasion. Following Guirail's betrayal and sacrifice of Yugande, an enraged Dr. Hinelar tricked Guirail into taking the NeziGen capsule he had originally intended for Yugande, not telling Guirail that its design was incomplete and would turn him into a psychotic beast. After Guirail was killed by the Mega Voyager, Hinelar recovered his remains and used them as the basis for a new breed of warriors, the Psycho-Nezilar. Hinelar later plotted and successfully killed Javious through the Nezirangers, to become the new high leader of the Neziregians. After the destruction of Javious, the Nezire dimension closed making Hinelar build in which he intended to concentrate all mankind as data cards. Despite that the Megarangers destroyed his city, he found out their secret identities and exposed them in their school, turning their friends and classmates against them. Soon after Yugande's and Shibolena's demises, Hinelar gained a second 'fighting' form to battle the Megarangers himself. However, while he survived the Multi Attack Rifle/Drill Sniper Custom combo attack, the device that kept his body from warping on itself (a side effect from being in Nejirejia) was damaged in the attack and retreated into the Death Neziros, turning it into Grand Neziros to pilot it. When the Grand Neziros exploded during the Mega Voyager's sacrifice, Hinelar, still inside while trying to will his body from collapsing onto itself, was killed. However, it would later be revealed that Hinelar created Hizumina, a sister unit to Shibolena who attempted to avenge her creator a year after his death. Creations Bat Nezire (9-10) Poison Moth Nezire (16) Appearance and Personality Despite his ruthlessness and insanity, unlike most Sentai Big Bads, Dr. Hinelar displayed a sense of loyalty and care for his subordinates, especially Yugande and Shibolena; having modeled Shibolena after his late daughter and not only rebuilding Yugande twice over the course of the series but avenging him for Guirail's betrayal. Notes *Dr. Hinelar is similar to a previous Sentai villain, Great Doctor Lee Keflen, from Choushinsei Flashman, as both created the majority of the generals for their respective villain forces and both get rid of the leader of the force and usurp their power. * He is also similar to Dr. Man from the 1984 Series Choudenshi Bioman as they are both formerly human, had a child, both of whom has creations modeled after both of their respective children as he modeled Shibolena after his own deceased daughter while Dr. Man modeled a Mechaclone after his son Jun'ichi. *Hinelar's name is a pun on Japanese word Hineru (ひねる, literally, to twirl) as well on Hitler (ヒ'''トラー', Hitora). Conception * was designed by character designer Miharu Shimojo. Appearances See Also (role in series) (his partially-repainted counterpart) Category:Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Category:Doctor Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Super Sentai Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains